


Before and After [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [87]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Who they are in the spotlight is not who they are at home...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Kudos: 18
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Before and After [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “Chaos and Order” [O5]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

  


**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
